


To be sampled and seen in the meanwhile

by Petra



Category: A Little Night Music - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And a girl ought to celebrate what passes by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be sampled and seen in the meanwhile

"I don't understand it, Petra," Anne said, patting her blonde curls. "Why he won't --"

Petra kissed Anne's neck. "I don't understand either, ma'am."

Anne turned and stared at her. "Why --"

Petra squeezed her shoulder. "He doesn't know what he's missing, ma'am."

"Do stop that!"

Petra took a step away. "Sorry."

Anne stood, frowning. "If you're going to kiss me, for heaven's sake don't call me 'ma'am.'"

"Oh!" In two moments, Anne's petticoats were way up high and she was making soft sounds against Petra's mouth, her pale thighs trembling.

"Oh, that's lovely," she said afterward. "Here, let me."

"Certainly -- ah --"


End file.
